Information technology (IT) infrastructure often includes multiple, disparate management platforms which support the IT infrastructure. For example, disparate cloud computing platforms offered by different cloud service providers have disparate, platform-specific management platforms. Each management platform tends to be complex by itself, such as by including multiple databases and multiple records, which makes managing multiple management platforms even more complex. Further, over time the multiple management platforms and the constituent components of the IT infrastructure each become obsolete with respect to competing technologies. Moreover, switching costs to new management platforms and new constituent components can be sufficiently high such that disparate systems must be concurrently maintained. Concurrently operating and maintaining the disparate systems is a complex and time-consuming task.
The concurrent use of the multiple, disparate management platforms and the disparate cloud computing platforms also complicates other operations. For example, when a new portion of the IT infrastructure must be deployed and the current IT infrastructure must be audited, querying information from the disparate management platforms is complicated. As a further example, when scaling-up a portion of the IT infrastructure, respective outputs from the disparate management platforms is often required to complete new tasks. The respective outputs are often not compatible with each other, thus complicating processing the outputs.